


Icing on the Cake

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: There was no good way, Giles reflected, to inform one of your employees that if he didn't stop licking Duncan Hines Chocolate Buttercream frosting from his index finger, you wouldn't be responsible for your own actions.





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So after I posted harmless fluffy gen involving Giles and Xander and chocolate frosting, my other half wanted... less gen fic. And I couldn't say no. :)

There was no good way, Giles reflected, to inform one of your employees that if he didn't stop licking Duncan Hines Chocolate Buttercream frosting from his index finger--or, at least, looking quite so blissful as he did it--you wouldn't be responsible for your own actions.  
  
Strictly speaking, Xander wasn't just an employee. He and Giles were the only permanent staff in Cleveland, and as the solicitors hadn't yet managed to sort out whether the new Council had any right to its predecessor's bank accounts, they were sharing the house they were using as a headquarters. Mentioning that the sight of Xander's tongue licking at a wayward speck of frosting and the way he moaned softly every time he dipped his finger back into the tub and licked off a fresh dollop of the chocolate were both testing his self-control beyond all rational limits--that would be asking for trouble. At best, things would be painfully awkward for the foreseeable future; at worst, Xander would be so disturbed that he'd request reassignment, especially when he found out that only the severity of Giles' reaction was the result of the obscene way that Xander ate frosting from the tub.  
  
On the other hand, Giles was meant to be going over the field reports Robin had sent in, and the kitchen table was really the only place for him to work, so he couldn't avoid Xander. Even though Xander had dipped his finger into the tub again, sticking his finger in his mouth and closing his eyes with pleasure, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked the frosting off.  
  
"You aren't going to have enough left for a cake if you keep that up," Giles muttered testily, shuffling his papers to bring home his point that he was trying to get work done, and that he expected Xander to be enough of an adult to understand that he was creating a distraction.  
  
"Who needs cake?" Xander said, pulling his finger out with a wet sound. "Fingers are much more efficient frosting delivery mechanisms."  
  
"Could you take it in the other room, then? I'm trying to work."  
  
"I don't want to get chocolate on the couch," he said. "Besides, it's Saturday night, we don't have any Slayers staying with us, and I know there's nothing urgent in Robin's report, because when it's important, he  _calls_  us. You could take the night off."  
  
"And do what?" He'd barely begun to amass a decent reference library, so reading wasn't much of an option, and the thought of spending Saturday night in front of the television held little appeal.  
  
"I don't know." Xander shrugged. "Hang out. Relax. Eat some chocolate." He grinned at that, scooping out some frosting on his finger and holding it out to Giles.  
  
"Xander, I don't think--" he began.  
  
"Come on, Giles," Xander said, his finger hovering just a fraction of an inch away from Giles' lips. "Try some chocolate."  
  
Oh,  _hell_. Giles groaned, and Xander slipped the finger between his lips; he moaned again, more at the taste of Xander's skin than from the chocolate, and swirled his tongue around the tip of Xander's finger, lapping at the frosting and sucking until he was confident that the digit was perfectly clean. Xander pulled his finger away then, and Giles was about to turn away, utterly mortified that he'd lost control like that, and stammer out an apology.  
  
But then Xander's mouth was against his, and Xander was licking his way into his mouth, tongue exploring every corner. Giles opened his mouth, his arms reflexively going around Xander, his hands pressed flat against Xander's back to keep himself from giving into his urge to touch every inch of Xander. Not until he knew where this was going, he told himself.  
  
Xander's hand curled around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed. Xander's mouth tasted like chocolate, dark and sweet; it was hot against his own, and Giles wasn't certain which of them was moaning.  
  
When Xander pulled back, he was grinning. "You know, for a smart guy, you're really dense sometimes," Xander said. "I thought I was going to go into a sugar coma before you took the hint."  
  
"Hint?" Giles repeated, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah,  _hint_ ," Xander said. "I mean, come on. I like chocolate, but have you  _ever_  known me to make orgasm noises while I ate chocolate before now?" He shrugged. "You didn't give me a lot of choice, though, what with the not noticing I've been throwing myself at you for a month. I was starting to think that you were either very straight or very grossed out at the thought of sex with me."  
  
"N-no," he managed to get out. "Neither one."  
  
"Yeah, I guessed." Xander took a step back, grinning and picking up the tub of frosting. "So, there's half a can of Chocolate Buttercream left. Want to give me an  _excuse_  to make sex noises while I eat it?"  
  
There really wasn't any way to answer that but to lead the way toward the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
